DaddyBats
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Batman and his young ward Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A collection of stories featuring Batman and his young ward Robin. **  
><strong>Rating: T to be safe.<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The hum of the batmobile's engine was melodic enough to Batman that his mind began to wonder. Because he was only on patrol, not hunting down a dangerous criminal for once, he allowed himself the quiet chance to think.<p>

It had been a month since he took in Richard "Dick" Grayson as his ward after the murder of his parents. Batman had seen Dick's parent's death. Acrobats who plunged to their death when acid had put on the ropes. Batman kept seeing it over and over again in his head. He could only imagine how terrible it must have been for Dick.

"Sir," Alfred voice could be heard through the intercom. It was laced with panic.

"What it is?" Bruce said into the intercom.

"I cannot seem to find Master Richard. He wasn't in his room nor anywhere else in the manor."

Batman's fingers tensed. He got mad at himself for not keeping a tracker on the boy. "I'll find him," Batman said. But then he wondered where a nine-year-old orphan would go.

Batman changed the channels on his intercom. "Flash," he said.

"Hey Batman, what's cracking."

Batman ignored the Flashes annoying slang. There were more important matters at hand. "You have a nephew, right? Where do kids run off to when they run away from home?"

The Flash paused for a second. "Do you have a son?"

Batman growled.

"Well, whenever Wally's upset he comes to my house. You want me to ask the wife if any strange boys came come over recently?"

Batman angrily switched the channel.

He thought about himself when he lost his parents. He wanted to get the killer. But Bruce had no idea who killed his parents. Dick did. But neither of them knew where the killer Tony Zucco was.

Batman sighed and picked up the intercom again, this time it set for the Batcave. "Have there been any more leads about Zucco?" he asked.

Alfred took a few seconds to respond. "There have been sightings of a squatter matching his description near Crime Alley. I'll patch in the coordinates to you." Even if he didn't find Dick tonight maybe he could find Zucco. At least with Zucco away Dick would be safe.

By the time Batman got to the place the police were just leaving the scene. Commissioner Gordon came to Batman. "Someone leaked the lead to the media," he said. "There were signs of him, he didn't get a chance to pack, but he's gone. You're welcome to check out the scene."

As the police were heading downstairs of the abandonment apartment complex Batman headed up. He reached the room where Zucco had been squatting and heard the engines of the police cars outside start and their wheels screech away. Still Batman stayed stealthy and quietly climbed crept toward the room. Before he opened the door he heard a loud noise of something falling over in the room. Batman swung the door open, making a spectacle out of his entrance.

A small boy in the middle of the room whimpered. Dick.

Batman struggled with mixed emotions. He was glad to have found the boy but he was upset that boy came here. How stupid was he that he would run off to Zucco's suspected hiding spot? But then he felt a little pride that the police hadn't even noticed him. The kid had potential. Stupid, irrational potential.

"Did you touch anything?" Batman asked.

It took Dick a moment to talk. Perhaps he was shocked by Batman's calmness. "I was looking for clues," he said.

"So you contaminated the scene?"

Dick shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Batman began to look around for real clues. Nothing. Just empty cans of beans and cutup newspaper clippings related to the whereabouts of Zucco. Batman brought his attention back to Dick.

"Car. Now."

"Are you arresting me?" Dick asked.

Batman frowned. Poor Dick had been through so much, losing his parents, moving into a strange new house, a huge one at that, and Batman knew he hadn't been the best of guardians. He wanted to catch Zucco so badly that he had been ignoring Dick.

Batman smiled and walked over to Dick. He place his hand on Dick's and tussled Dick's hair. "Wanna see the Batcave."

Dick looked up surprised. Then he laughed. "You named your secret hideout the Batcave?" Then he walked out of the room, still laughing. "Bet he called his boomerangs batarangs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the second time I've written Batman, the first being Addiction, which is finished but not competly uploaded yet, where I think I did horrible job writing him. However I think I did a pretty good job of writing his here (I hope!). The problem with Batman is this Batman is so completely different than the comics. He's still way more than Batman "Crazy Steve" from All-Star but he's just so...paternal in Young Justice. **

**I really hope I captured the essence of Batman while making him into a father figure who really does care about and love Dick Grayson. And I hope as I continue to write and update these stories (which probably won't have a very consistent updating schedule, just look my at Star Wars Fanfic My Father; My Brother, I haven't updated that in months because it's a collection of one shots and not continuous and most likely never ending) that I continue to do justice to these characters and create the same loving relationship that is portrayed on the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was seriously not expecting to update this again this soon, but this idea came to me during poli-sci so I wrote this instead of coming up with a plan to save Jamaica's domestic goods industry. I hope it was worth it. :D**

**I'd like to thank Alana-kittychan, One Who Waits For Love, prettykitty374, Angelina Aintithenniel, JakeFL, MouseMaster42 and viridianaln9 for reviewing.**

**MouseMaster42: Oh my God, "Do you have a son?" is my favorite line in the chapter too. I really hope I can get some more one liners from the Flash (and maybe Kid Flash) in this because they really lighten up the mood. Also, while I too grew up on B:TAS so I grew up with a paternal Batman that doesn't mean he was a nice Batman. Batman totally is a father, but a strict father who's too obsessed with his work and sometimes misses out on family time. Even in B:TAS Dick Grayson got so upset with Batman that he stormed off and quit being Robin. He came back as Nightwing but there were still issues between the two and for the most part it seemed like Dick was staying about for Tim.**

**Now unless you've read Nightwing Year One and A Death In The Family, don't read this explanation.  
><strong>

**Batman's strict parenting style is even more prevalent in the comics when he outright fires Dick Grayson for not being able to balance the Titans and being Batman sidekick. Even when he dropped out of college and left Wayne Manor Batman did little to stop him or help him. He just let his "Son" leave. Ultimatly this probably led to Batman's biggest failure, Jason Todd. He expected Jason to just as good as Dick. Bring Jason in as a the new Robin defiantly caused a bigger rift between Dick and Batman.**

**And then Jason Todd and Batman actually starts acting like a parent instead. Jason dying almost drove Batman insane. He almost actually killed the joker. And after Jason he gave up on sidekicks. It was only after Tim Drake came in and helped him he was able to move on. **

**Perhaps this Batman is realistic because it's an early version of him. It's before his fight with Dick and the death of Jason. But that kind of only scares me because we all know Robin is headed for a mental break down and fight and I can only imgine how this writers are going to do that and how they are going to recreate Daddy-Bats. **

**...Wow that was a long explanation/response.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today Robin had uncovered a conspiracy right underneath Cadmus. Literally right underneath. He had rescued a boy, a superboy, the Superboy, from enslavement as a weapon. And he had royal pissed off Batman.<p>

As Robin sat next to Batman in the Batmobile he realized he was going to be grounded for life. But it was worth it. Speedy was right about the Justice League treating them like sidekicks. The B Class heroes got better treatment than them. So Robin had no regrets about what he had done.

Batman parked the car in the Batcave and they both got out. Alfred was in the cave, waiting for the two of them. His eyes were tired and he was holding a tray with two mugs on them. He handed Batman one of the mugs, which Robin already knew had coffee in it. He was unsure if it was regular or decaf, though, because he was unsure as to how long Batman was going to stay up.

Robin got the other mug, which was filled with chocolate milk. During colder missions, like the winter Alfred would always make hot coco but tonight was a hot night so Alfred made him a cool beverage. But Robin doubted he'd be able to drink it. Not with the way Batman was glaring at him. No, he felt like he was about to throw up. But he would not show his weakness to Batman. That would only upset him more.

"Alfred, please leave us," he said.

Robin's bottom lip trembled. He knew that Batman saw. But he didn't want Alfred to go. Alfred was always allowed to stay, though rarely did. Alfred never stayed while they were training because often Robin would often get hurt, though not seriously. He knew it broke Alfred's heart, though, to see him even with the smallest, colorless bruises.

The only time Batman ever _asked_ Alfred to leave was during lectures. Most mentors praised in public and criticized in private. Batman only did half that that. He criticized in private and praised never.

"You disobeyed my orders," Batman said.

Robin stayed silent and waited for Batman to continue.

"I told you to say put and instead you hacked Justice League computer and went off on your own mission. You weren't an even efficient hacker, you left evidence all over the computer."

"Wait," Robin said, "are you mad at me for hacking or getting caught?"

"Both."

"Oh," Robin said and looked down at his shoes.

Batman smiled. "However you looked into a situation that you saw as suspicious and followed your gut instinct. You thought for yourself and made competent decisions." Batman's eyes looked over at the entrance of the cave from the manor. "However the Flash was right. You should have called. You had Alfred worried sick."

Robin frowned. "I'm sorry." The last thing he wanted to do was upset Alfred. Alfred was so kind to him, like a surrogate grandfather, and sometimes he forgot that Alfred worried.

Robin looked up and saw the frown on Batman face. Then he realized Batman was worried to. Robin had never gone off on a mission by himself before. While he defiantly thought he was ready go on missions by himself, for Batman it must have been like his little bird leaving the nest.

Robin sighed. "I wished you'd trust me," he said. "You trained me well. I can handle myself."

Batman frowned. "I do trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't let you have my back in combat." Batman smiled and Robin started to see a little bit of Bruce Wayne leak through has he chuckled to himself. "But I'm sure as Hell terrified of this whole teenage rebellion you're starting to get into."

"I'm not a teenage rebel," Robin argued. Batman stared at him. "Okay, so I back sass a little more than I use to, but come on Batman, you're not nearly as terrifying once you know the man behind the mask. I'm sorry that I scared you and Alfred but you're right. I am growing up."

Batman sighed and pulled off his cowl. In seconds he made a transformation from Batman to Bruce. "Get some sleep, Dick," he said.

Robin ran forward and hugged his mentor. His dad. While he would never show signs of such deep affection in public in the cave it was okay. Batman hugged him back and then Dick ran off and into the mansion inside.

Today Robin realized his true potential as a hero. He realized how much his mentor really did care for him. And he set forth a chain of reactions that would forever change his relationship with Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter a bit of Daddy-Alfred in it too so I hope you like that. And I hope I wrote Batman and Robin as believable. Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really should make the summary "moments between Batman, Robin and Alfred" because Alfred has been in everyone one of these so far. Which wasn't my intention but he's such an important father figure to the both of them that it's impossible not to include him in their heartfelt moments. **

**Anyway, this story is about the first time Robin gets injured and how Batman reacts. It's also my first in first person. I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank prettykitty374, viridianaln9, Alana-kittychan, JakeFL, ARL15 and SubRosa7 for reviewing. I orginally for got thanks them, which is just rude on my part so I went back and edited to add that in.  
><strong>**

**JakeFL: Eh, I feel like if Batman doesn't miss the fact that Dick is headed for a mental break down would make him not Batman. Sometime I think is hilarious about Batman, and fundamental part of his relationship with Dick, is that he's so obsessed with his work that he misses what's going on with his family. He's like an overworked Dad that way. And I think that's important for Dick. If he knows he can't rely on Batman to take care of himself he'll find his own support group and insert his independents. I'm not saying that's the way they should necessarily go for this show, but I wish the creator would at least understand WHY Batman does that in the comics. Everything I've read about him and I've read him saying makes him sound like self-obsessed fan creating a fan fiction where his characters are super duper awesome and he's even got his little creator's pet (M'gann) and he's doing things the way they should be, fans be damned, cause he's the only important fan. Trust me, I'm not complaining about this show, if I'm writing positive fan fiction about it I must be a fan. But some of the things the creator has said has really annoyed me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was my own damn fault. I should have never brought a child into this world. He was innocent in all this. Why did I think I had the right to make him join my cause?<p>

"Master Bruce," Alfred said. I didn't even notice that Alfred had come toward me. He had locked me up in the mansion while he performed first aid on Robin. On Dick. I kept getting in his way. I was so scared. I had never been scared like that before. Not since my parents' death.

I looked up from my seat on the couch right outside the cave, hoping for good news.

"I've stabilized him and secured his arm. It's broken sir."

My hands rolled into fists. I wanted to break something. I let it happen. I let him get hurt.

"He'll be okay, sir. I'm sorry I had to ask you to leave the cave."

"No," I said. "You were right. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him again."

Alfred knelt down beside me, just like he had when I was a child; when he gave me the news about my parents. "Master Bruce, it is not your fault."

"I should have never let a child come with me."

"Master Richard isn't just a child. He's been trained by the best. And besides, do you ever think you could ever actually stop Master Richard? He as headstrong and suborn as, well, you sir. And he wanted the same vengeance that you wanted. At least you tamed the boy. You made him an instrument of justice."

"He shouldn't be an instrument of anything," I said and stood up from my seat. Had anyone but Alfred been in front of me they would have been at risk of strangulation.

Alfred stood up with me and put his hand on my shoulder. "We are all instruments of some unknown plan. Let us just be thankful that Master Richard is on the side of justice."

I frowned. "Can I see him?"

Alfred nodded and I ran to the cave. I opened it through the secret passage way and ran down the stairs. Dick laid on the medial table, his arm already set in a cast. He was shirtless but most of my torso was wrapped in bloody gauze. He was hooked up to an IV and pack of blood.

Alfred caught up with me and stood behind me. "He's going to be alright. He just needs time to rest."

"Do you mind if I just sit with him?" I asked.

Alfred nodded and left the cave. I sat down next to the boy and held his hand. He squeezed my hand. I looked at him. Still asleep but stirring a little. I smiled. He really was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like my latest installment of Daddy-Bats. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in months. I couldn't come up with any ideas. But I was on such a rampage for story ideas for my other Young Justice collection of one-shots, Awkward, that I sort of stole one of the suggestions I got for that and used it here. I think it fits better. Everyone say thank you to Ultimate Black Ace for having the great idea of a mentor, such as Batman, give the team a talk (I narrowed it down to just Robin)  
><strong>

**Ultimate Black Ace: Once again thank you for the idea and I hope you don't mind me using in it in this story instead.**

**A/N2: I'd like to warn you that do to the subject matter of this one-shot (the talk) Robin will say something you wouldn't want to hear from a thirteen year old. Blame Roy. You've been warned. **

**A/N3: I'd like to thank ARL15, wkcr, SubRosa7, Kikkiyoshi-Star, Lin36bffbecca, MouseMaster42 and kagome04 for reviewing.**

**A/N4: If you really like this story (or Awkward) please send suggest because I run out of ideas for one-shots really quickly. Also please check out Awkward. It's a lot like this story except all humor (think this chapter only more absurd) and less grounded in the reality of the show, however it still sticks to the characterization of the characters. Yes, I am shamlessly pimping out my other stories using this story. :p**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you have to explain the birds and the bees to a bunch of teenagers (Batman, Robin)—Ultimate Black Ace<p>

The cave entrance from the manor opened and Alfred came down the long stairwell. Bruce could tell it was his butler, and not his ward, because of the sound his paces made. They were very quiet and at a specific tempo. Dick would have run down the stairs, loudly skipping two or three steps at a time, taking a very uneven pace.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as he appeared at Bruce's said. Alfred set down a tray with a mug of coffee on it. "There seems to be a problem with Master Richard that I think you need to attend to." Alfred was fidgeting with his watch, clearly showing signs of distress.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, keeping his voice even.

"Miss Barbara was over this evening," Alfred said.

"Yes. Dick told me they were doing homework."

"I'm afraid Master Richard lied. They may have started with homework but when I checked on them they were, dear lord, doing something entirely different. Something inappropriate, if I do say so myself."

Bruce sighed. "What were they doing, Alfred?"

"Kissing sir."

"That's all?"

Alfred looked downward at his shoes, showing shame. "There may have been some, dear Lord, fondling."

"Dick got to second base," Bruce said. There was no emotion behind his words, no judgment, just a statement."

"Yes sir. I told Miss Barbara put her shirt back on, called her father and waited with her until he picked her up. Then I came down here."

Bruce picked up the coffee and took a sip. "Did you tell Jim what happened?"

"No sir. I did not feel it was not my place."

"Alright Alfred. I'll be up in about ten minutes. Tell Dick to wait in his room."

"Very well, sir." Alfred turned on his heel and went back up stairs. Bruce drank his coffee, trying to think of what he was going to say to Dick. He had never been given the talk given himself. He found out about sex through his own experiences. But he didn't want to leave Dick so clueless and venerable about the subject. He just was hoping it'd be a few more years before the talk. Bruce finished the mug and put it back on the tray. Then he changed out of his Batman costume and into his Bruce Wayne one.

He made his way up to Dick's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Okay," Dick said quietly.

Bruce creaked the door open and then closed it behind him. He sat on the bed next to Dick.

"Am I in trouble?" Dick asked.

Bruce shook his head. "You're just getting older. We need to talk about these things."

"Dear god, I'm getting the talk, aren't I?"

Bruce slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his suit. When he looked down at it was drenched. He had taken on Gotham's worse criminals but none of them made his sweat bullets like this.

"Okay so where's the banana?" Dick asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Well when Roy gave Wally and me the talk he put a condom on a banana."

"Roy told you what a condom is?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, well you see, after the first time Roy had sex—"

"Roy had sex?" Bruce yelled.

"Bruce, he's 18. It'd be shameful if he was still a virgin."

"That's not true," Bruce said, getting even more flustered then Alfred was previously. "Who told you that?"

"Roy did."

"Don't listen to Roy."

"But he already told me everything."

Bruce sighed. "What did he tell you?"

"Well he said that condoms are one hundred percent accurate."

"Wrong," Bruce said.

"But they don't feel as good so if you can convince the girl to go on the pill then you don't have to wear one."

"Ignorant."

"But better than sex is oral and hand jobs. All the fun and none of the risk."

Bruce facepalmed. Then he took a deep breath.

"Alright, Dick, I want you to think about everything Roy has ever told you about sex, and you know what, everything he has ever told you about life in general."

"Okay," Dick said, unsure of what Bruce was getting at.

"And forget about it."

"What?"

"Forget about anything Roy has ever told you. He is wrong. He is so wrong. He is the wrongest person alive." Bruce stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To call the Ollie. Roy seems to need this talk a lot more than you do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
